prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Rhonda
Big Rhonda is a Radley Sanitarium patient first introduced in Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. She is portrayed by Ambrit Millhouse. Series |-|Season 5= The Silence of E. Lamb Sitting away from everyone in the activities room, Rhonda whispers “thief” in Aria's direction when she sees Aria spreading out a selection of drawings on a table, including Bethany’s drawing of Mrs. DiLaurentis. The nurse tells Rhonda that it is one thing to not participate, it’s another to disrupt, but Rhonda tells the nurse, “she stole my drawing”. However, the nurse tells Rhonda that this is Aria’s first class with them. Walking up behind Aria, Rhonda reaches out to touch Aria's hand, and when Aria turns around and asks what she's doing, Rhonda tells her “it doesn’t belong to you. You ripped that out of my book. Where is it?” When Aria starts to say something, Rhonda exclaims that “she gave these to me, not to you!”, and when Aria questions whether Bethany gave the drawings to Rhonda, Rhonda asks if Aria knows what they do to thieves, “they cut off their hands”, before asking Aria what is she going to do without any hands. After Aria grabs the drawing from her handbag and passes it to Rhonda, she asks why Bethany gave the book to her, and Rhonda asks what she’s trying to do, “you think I’m a thief? You’re the thief”. Eddie walks in and what is going on, before asking Rhonda what she thinks Aria stole from her. When Rhonda doesn’t give him an answer, Eddie presses, telling Rhonda that he asked her a question, but Rhonda says she has to take her shower now and turns to leave. Rhonda walks from her room into the showers, and with a raised voice asks “who told her she had a shower stall? That’s my shower stall. Everybody around here is taking all my stuff, everybody”. Walking back into her room, Rhonda sits down on the bed, and flinging her towel, she flops down. Scream For Me Walking in on Aria in her room, Rhonda asks her if she’s looking for something. Aria tells Rhonda that she couldn’t find her and that she just wanted to take another peek at Rhonda’s sketchbook, before adding that one of the nurses said that Rhonda had stashed the book under her bed. As Aria attempts to leave, Rhonda grabs her arm and tells her that she can forget she saw her, “but it might cost you something”. Popping the lid to a can of root beer that Aria has given her, Rhonda leans back in her chair and puts her feet up on the desk before asking Aria why she’s so into the sketchbook, “was she a friend of yours?” Aria tells Rhonda that she never met Bethany, but Bethany’s body was buried in her friends’ backyard, and everyone is just curious as to why she ran away. As she’s eating some cheese crunches, Rhonda mentions that everyone in Radley thinks about running away, and a lot of folks had it a whole lot worse than Bethany did. When Aria asks what Rhonda means, Rhonda tells Aria that she never had anyone sign her out, “taking me to the circus”, and when Aria asks who signed Bethany out, Rhonda tells her “that rich lady with the big beige purse”. Aria questions what rich lady Rhonda is talking about, and if her name was Mrs. DiLaurentis, and Rhonda says that it was something like that. Aria then asks what kind of gifts Bethany was being given, and when Rhonda doesn’t answer, Aria asks if Bethany was given a yellow layered top, but Rhonda says she doesn’t remember anything about a top, “but I sure as hell remember Custard”. When Aria wonders why Bethany would have been given a pie, Rhonda corrects her, “a horse”, and that she took Bethany out to “those stables by Louisburg, and let Bethany adopt her own damn pony”. Aria asks Rhonda why Mrs. DiLaurentis would have been giving Bethany gifts, and when Rhonda doesn’t answer, Aria tells her that the rich lady was murdered and that her body in the backyard next door to where Bethany’s was buried, and there’s a really good chance that same exact person did it to both of them. Aria asks Rhonda is she has any idea of who could have killed Bethany and Mrs. DiLaurentis, but before Rhonda can answer, Nurse Lisa walks in and lectures Aria for giving Rhonda, who is a diabetic, a soda pop. Appearances (2/140) Season 5 (2/25) *The Silence of E. Lamb *Scream For Me Notes * Big Rhonda is described as unkempt, disruptive and unsettling. * She was roommates with Bethany Young before Bethany escaped Radley and died. * Rhonda knew that Jessica DiLaurentis took Bethany to the stables by Louisburg and let her adopt a horse named Custard. Gallery 5x07-04.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E07 046.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E07 082.jpg Navigational Category:TV show character Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 5 Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Protagonist